Tranen van liefde
by Lovesascha
Summary: Romeo is altijd al verliefd geweest op Nymphadora maar hoe is Romeo eronder als hij er achterkomt dat ze dood is?


"Psst, Romeo? Zit jij ook zo opgevouwen in deze bezemkast hier?" Fluisterde Tops.  
"Behoorlijk ja ik kan me amper bewegen."  
"En we hebben nog een hele nacht te gaan, dus we zullen het toch met elkaar uit moeten houden," grinnikte Tops zachtjes.  
Romeo lachte zwakjes en daarna was het een tijdlang stil.  
Tops begon zich toch een beetje te vervelen en ze begon op haar nagels te bijten wat een irritant gehoor gaf.  
Romeo gromde en gaf haar een duwtje in haar rug.  
"Stop daar eens mee Tops," zei hij licht geïrriteerd.  
"Sorry Romeo," zei ze, "ik verveel me gewoon nogal."  
"Wees maar blij dat we hier nog verborgen zitten, je weet toch wat er gebeurd is met Arhur."  
"Ja dat heb ik gehoord ja. Vreemd trouwens dat Harry erover gedroomd heeft."  
"Zo vreemd is dat toch niet, Tops."  
"Nou ja, ik begrijp ook wel dat er een connectie tussen Harry en Jeweetwel moet zijn, maar dat hij zo sterk is dat wist ik niet."  
Romeo zuchtte. Hij had eigenlijk helemaal geen zin om met Tops de wacht te lopen, ze was zo onhandig en ze praatte zoveel. En net toen hij dacht dat hij eindelijk even rust zou hebben begon ze weer.  
"Heb jij eigenlijk wel eens nagedacht over kinderen Romeo?"  
"Kinderen? Ik heb niet eens een vriendin of vrouw," bromde hij.  
"Nee ik bedoel de kinderen op Zweinstein," giechelde ze verlegen.  
"Oh op die manier. Ja daar denk ik wel eens aan, ik vrees voor wat er van ze terecht moet komen."  
Hij kon een glimlach niet onderdrukken toen ze hem met een serieuze blik aankeek.  
"Eigenlijk ziet ze er best leuk uit," dacht hij. "Best jammer dat ze zo op Remus gesteld is. En die mooie zachte lippen, wat zou hij die graag willen zoenen."  
Hij hoorde haar stem van ver weg komen en hoorde iets over "…en kinderen hebben goede educatie nodig…"  
Hij begreep niet hoe hij nu ineens zo over haar kon denken. Een minuut geleden vond hij haar nog irritant, en nu droomt hij over haar zachte lippen op de zijne.  
En toen gebeurde het, alsof het ingestudeerd was pakte Romeo Tops' hoofd vast en hij kuste haar vol passei op haar lippen.  
Hij drukte zijn lichaam tegen die van haar en zijn spieren werden krachtiger.  
Hij voelde dat ze zich overgaf aan zijn krachtigheid en dat haar tong zijn mond binnendrong.  
Hun tongen speelden met elkaar en Tops maakte zachte geluiden van genot.  
Het gaf hem een ongelooflijk sterk gevoel waardoor hij zich in de 7e hemel bevond.  
Toen hun lippen zich eindelijk los van elkaar maakten hoorden ze gestommel.  
In een fractie van een seconde trok Romeo zijn toverstok en hij ging voor Tops staan.  
Nog in extase van hun lekkere kus greep ook zij haar toverstok ietwat trillerig beet.  
Een rat rende langs hun voeten en Tops wilde gillen va angst maar sloeg snel haar hand voor haar mond.  
Ze waren hier tenslotte in het geheim en niks mocht hun aanwezigheid bekend maken.  
Romeo begon zachtjes te lachen.  
"Lieve kleine Nymphadora is bang voor een rat."  
Hij drukte een liefdevolle kus op haar voorhoofd.  
Even trok ze haar wenkbrauw op en daarna begon ze ook zachtjes te grinniken.  
Ze keek hem aan in zijn mooie bruine ogen en Romeo kon het niet langer weerstaan en sloot zijn ogen om hun kus af te maken.  
Hij streelde haar rug terwijl hij haar wild van verlangen kuste.  
Tops pakte hem vast en streelde over zijn hoofd.  
Daarna gleed haar hand naar zijn rug en van zijn rug naar zijn kont vanwaar ze naar de voorkant ging. Ze maakte zijn broek open en…

"Minister Wolkenveldt?"  
Romeo schrok op. Hij lag met zijn hoofd op zijn bureau en keek slaperig omhoog.  
"Arthur wat is er?"  
Hij tilde zijn hoofd op en ging rechtop in zijn stoel zitten.  
"Romeo ik kwam alleen even vertellen dat je afspraak om 3 uur verzet is naar 4 uur."  
"Bedankt Arthur, ben ik trouwens nog welkom voor het eten vanavond bij jou en Molly?  
"Natuurlijk Romeo! Het wordt vast druk want we hebben heel wat mensen uitgenodigd."  
Arthur knipoogde naar Romeo en verdween toen door de deur.  
Romeo liet zijn hoofd op zijn bureau vallen en klapte er een paar keer met zijn hoofd tegen.  
De tranen liepen over zijn wangen toen hij terugdacht aan de droom van net.  
Het was zo heerlijk geweest die nacht in de bezemkast met Nymphadora.  
Toen kwam hij erachter wat liefde was en dat hij dit voor altijd bij zich wilde houden.  
En toen kwam het vreselijk bericht dat zijn grote liefde dood was in de strijd tegen Voldemort.  
Vanaf het moment dat hij wiste dat ze trouwen ging met Remus had hij de hoop gekoesterd dat zij ook misschien terugdacht aan die heerlijke nacht.  
Maar na het bericht was alle hoop op liefde voorgoed verloren en Romeo kon het niet verwerken.

"Ha daar hebben we onze Minister van Toverkunst!"  
Romeo stapte door de deur, trotser dan hij zich voelde.  
Hij zag dat Arthur gelijk had, het zag zwart van de mensen in het nest.  
Opeens werd hij aan zijn schouder getrokken door Harry Potter.  
"Ha Romeo, ik hoorde dat je ervoor gezorgd hebt dat Azkaban niet meer bewaakt wordt door Dementors. Wat goed van je, bedankt!"  
Hij keek Harry aan en klapte hem op zijn schouder. "Graag gedaan hoor."  
"Wacht even hoor Romeo, ik zoek Teddy even hij loopt zo graag weg, het is net zijn moeder."  
Weer kreeg Romeo de pijnlijke herinneringen terug van zijn nacht met Tops, toen hij haar zoon zag waggelen.  
"Teddy, staan blijven."  
Harry pakte hem behendig op en nam hem mee naar Romeo.  
"Zeg maar even gedag tegen over Romeo, Teddy."  
Teddy zwaaide met zijn kleine worstenvingertjes naar Romeo en zijn haar veranderde van kleur.  
Hij krijste blij en graaide naar het gewaad van Romeo.  
Die lachte maar kon zijn tranen nog maar net onderdrukken.  
Na twee jaar was hij nog steeds niet over haar dood heen, en hij wist dat dat moment ook nooit zou komen. Hij houdt met zijn hele hart van Nymphadora en dat zal hij altijd blijven doen.  
Toen pakte hij Teddy in zijn armen en draaide hem door de lucht.  
Gierend van het lachen krijste Teddy het uit.  
"Ome Romeo zal er alles aan doen om jou te beschermen," fluisterde hij, "zelfs al kost het mijn leven, net als jouw moeder dat voor ons heeft gedaan."  
Hij drukte een kus op zijn voorhoofd zoals hij dat bij Tops ook had gedaan, en kreeg het gevoel dat Teddy hem begrepen had.


End file.
